


The Adventures of Peter Parker and Morgan.

by kit_skittles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Peter Parker, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_skittles/pseuds/kit_skittles
Summary: When Peter Parker meets Tony Starks daughter, Morgan. He promises Pepper that he will keep her safe. They are like siblings, but it’s going to be fun to introduce her to Peter’s friends.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	The Adventures of Peter Parker and Morgan.

Morgan tilted her head to get a better look at Peter. She scanned his whole figure trying to figure out why he looked so familiar.

Peter looked down at Morgan, he didn’t know who she was either...so why not introduce himself to this random child.

He kneeled down on one knee and rested his hand on the floor. “Hi..uh. I’m Peter Parker.”

Peter. Where had Morgan heard that before? She quietly hummed a quick, “Morgan.”

Pepper noticed the two having a conversation, she made her way over to them. Knowing that Peter didn’t know about Tony having a child.

Peter shifted his focus from Morgan to Pepper. “Hi Mrs Potts.”

“Hey kid.” She smiled, how was she going to break this to Peter. “So Morgan..you met Peter, huh? Dad talked a lot about him, didn’t he?”

Morgan nodded, then Peter put two and two together. “Mr Stark is your dad?”

Morgan nodded happily and smiled. “Yep!”

Peter smiled, then sighed sadly. Of course, Morgan looked a lot like him. 

Pepper nudged Morgan and whispered, “go on, give him a hug.” before walking away.

To peppers request, Morgan did give Peter a hug. Needless to Peter wasn’t expecting that but he welcomed the hug.

“I’m going to protect you, like Mr Stark would of done.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 5 am- I’m sorry lmao-


End file.
